


Don't Leave Me Alone

by slowtownskies



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots, its fluff because it takes too long to like write good smut and im bad at it so lol no, its joshler again
Genre: M/M, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtownskies/pseuds/slowtownskies
Summary: Hey guys this is finished!  I hope you like it! I have like a million ideas for future fics and AUs and all that good stuff so I hope you like everything im putting out! (leave a comment for any AUs or ideas you want to see me do in the future!) （‐＾▽＾‐）





	1. Don't Leave Me Alone

_ “Little boy Blurry, ran in a hurry and murdered his family away! Out of town, away with his crown, no more light of day!”  _

_ “Off with your clothes! Off with your skin! Take out your bones, stick ‘em up with pins! Go out in the woods and yell for his highness! Blurry! Blurry! Come out your Shyness! He’ll come out and sing you a song, but away you’ll go carried along! By the tune of his voice and the crack of your head! No more music, now you’re dead!” _

The playground chants were always sung in a taunting voice when teens dared each other to venture into the abandoned building. Rumors said it used to be the Joseph family's house, where they lived secluded in the woods because their son was “unfit for society”, or as the young kids said, “ _ He was whacked wasn’t he mummy? _ ”

Adults refused to let them speak of such things and always dismissed it like they were shooing flies,

_ “The Josephs don’t live there anymore honey, it's just an old, run down building that nobody uses anymore. Yes, they did have a son. No, he was not “whacked.”  ”  _

They were liars. 

They only lied for they did not know what had happened to the Joseph family. One day they had been living happily in their home and the next a police investigation was happening because their corpses were hanging from the trees on the edge of the woods. All except the boy. His body was never found and one very prominent theory was that he had killed his family and fled. 

All the kids in Pine View, (that's the name of the town) called the supposed runway Joseph boy, Blurry. They called him Blurry because nobody seemed to be able to remember what he looked like, yet every kid in Pine View swore on their lives that they had saw him, whether it be in a dream, in the woods, or before any of this had ever happened. Each one of them claimed to have saw him. But nobody, not one person, remembered what he looked like. 

 

Not until Joshua. 

 

Not until Joshua was dared to walked into the house. And he went willingly.

 

Er… sort of willingly. 

 

Okay not willingly at all. But I’m just trying to make him sound like a big tough punk, when in reality he was just an anxiety ridden, emo kid, with fluffy purple hair. 

 

I’m trying to give him the benefit of the doubt alright?

\----

“ _ In you go! Let him sing you his woe! Blurryface! Blurryface! Apart you’ll fall! Bones and all! His song is beautiful and so is he! After he sings no longer will you be! _ ”

The other kids were dragging Joshua closer and closer to the broken door of the house. And they kept chanting that stupid playground chant. 

 

_ “-Blurryface! Blurryface!” _

 

Joshua was kicking his feet and screaming for them to let him go.

He was the new kid in town. He hadn’t even done anything to make them mad! 

He was quiet, and reserved. He didn't try to anger other people and yet here he was, being forcibly shoved into an abandoned home where people believed a teen that killed his entire family resided. 

 

_ “After he sings no longer will you be!” _

 

The sunlight that filtered through the treetops disappeared and the last thing Joshua heard was a young kid yell, “The only way out is through the basement! Don't let Blurryface catch you!” 

 

The door slammed shut, and Joshua was left in pitch black darkness. 

\--

He stood up slowly, knees knocking together as he turned and jiggled the door handle. Locked. He shook his head. That should’ve been obvious. 

 

“Well there's no other way out right? I just have to get to the basement right? Of course. I can do this I’ll be totally fine.”

 

Joshua snorted. It was amusing when he tried to trick himself into believing lies. Just like the time when he had tried to trick himself into believing he was straight.

 

“Here goes.” 

 

He began to walk through the darkness. Arms outstretched as if he were trying to grasp some hold on reality. He made his way forward and ran his hands along the walls until he found a door handle. Unlocked. He pushed it open and walked into a hall lit with soft yellow-orange light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. 

 

“Who knew? A creepy abandoned house that has running electricity! What next? Ghosts? Crazies? Come and get me Blurry!” 

As if he had been listening the lights flickered once then promptly shut off. Joshua screamed and then threw his hands over his mouth. He thought he had heard someone say something. 

_ That's impossible right? Of course no one could have possibly said anything, becausethisplaceisabandonedandnobodyliveshereandimperfectlyfinenoneedtofreakoutimperfe- _

Joshua’s thoughts were cut off by a voice floating through the air and wrapping around his brain. 

_ “Leave me alone.”  _

Joshua held up his hands and tried to spit words out but only succeeded in making stuttering noises, 

 

“I-i-i d-d-d-don’t-t-t-t-” 

 

The lights flicked back on, this time they were glowing red. At the end of the hall stood a lean male figure with feathery brown hair and eyes with ruby irises that shimmered like spilt blood under the emergency red lights, his voice was like burnt marshmallows and honey covered roses as it slithered through the air and made itself a home in Joshua’s head, 

  
“I  _ said  _ leave me alone. Get out. Don’t come back. Comprende?”

 

Joshua was frozen. His blood felt like icy sludge moving through every capillary and vein, making his head feel dizzy and the hallway become a carousel of red lights. Words started to spill out of his mouth and stain the air, like a bottle of overturned ink, 

  
“I-i’m sorry! I don't even r-really want to be here! It's just there were these kids in my neighborhood that said they wanted to be friends and then they invited me to come to the woods a-and then they dared me to come inside and I said no and then they threw me through the door and then you showed up and-” 

 

Joshua was cut off by the lights flicking off then back on revealing the thin, red eyed boy had moved directly in front of him. Joshua’s voice died out with a quiet squeak as blood rushed to his face. The boy was pretty.  _ REALLY  _ pretty. His hair was a dark brown, slightly wavy and his irises looked liked drops of blood on a winter night. 

 

He also looked extremely uninterested in dealing with Joshua, “That'd be a great story if I cared at all but now it's time for you to leave.”

 

He grabbed Joshua’s shoulders to spin him around and guide him back to the door and then jumped back as if he’d been shocked, 

 

“NO! You’ve got to be kidding me!”

 

He was scowling and pacing back and forth doing what looked to Joshua to be arguing with himself. He stopped suddenly and then turned to Joshua his eyes flaring with what looked like a mix of anger and frustration, “Close your eyes.” 

 

Joshua obeyed and shut his eyes tightly, “So what are yo-” He was cut off when the boy put his hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking then took it back off. 

“Shut up for a minute. Tell me what I look like.”

Joshua felt his face heat up again, “Do I really hav-”

 

“Yes. Just do it.”

 

He took a deep breath and then started to talk slowly, 

“Well you have dark brown hair and your eyes are a really pretty red, and your voice is…” Joshua stopped to think, “It's like a G note on a piano but more rich, like melted dark chocolate and fog over pine trees it’s almost like rain after a hot summer like-.” 

 

The boy cut him off again and Joshua realized he had been rambling. 

 

“You can uh,” He coughed, “You can open your eyes now.” 

 

Josh opened his eyes and gulped his face almost as red as the lights in the hallway. The boy was staring at the ground twisting his fingers through his hair, Josh could see his ears were glowing a fierce red. 

 

Oh God, what had he done? 

\---

“Um.” Joshua turned and started to bolt and then heard the boy yell after him, 

 

“WAIT! Don't leave me alone!”

 

Joshua stopped running and turned back around, “Didn't you just tell me to get out?” 

 

The boy scuffed his foot against the ground, “Well yeah but,” He let out an exasperated sigh, “Just come here. I'm not going to kill you or carve out your intestines, or whatever the hell those people say about me.” 

 

Joshua thought about how he could be lying for about two seconds before walking back over to him, “What?” 

 

The boy looked up from the ground and stuck out his hand, “Let’s start over okay? I'm Tyler and I never killed anybody. And,” he paused reaching up to his eyes and pulling off red contacts, “My eyes aren’t really red.” 

 

Joshua grabbed his hand gently, “I'm Joshua and I just moved to Pine View and I’ve never had a best friend and I’m gay.” 

 

Joshua realized he’d said the last part and quickly dropped Tyler’s hand, “Sorry! I know that prolly makes you uncomfortable.” 

 

Tyler grinned his teeth shining almost too bright in the red light, “Nah Josh, it's cool. I am too. You don't mind the name Josh do you? I feel like as a nickname, it suits you.” 

 

Joshua-  _ Josh  _ felt his chest explode as he nodded dumbly, “It's fine. I like it.” 

 

Tyler stood smiling and looking at Josh before looking down at the watch on his wrist that Josh hadn’t noticed, 

 

“Crap! It's late! You have to go! Now! Now! Now!” 

 

Tyler pushed Josh all the way to the front door and unlocked it shoving him out into the dying twilight, 

“Come back tomorrow!” 

Then he kissed him on the nose and slammed the door in his face. 


	2. "Tyler, Tyler, Tyler."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS IS LITERALLY JUST LIKE FLUFF AND IT JUST KIND OF ENDS BUT I DIDNT REALLY KNOW HOW TO END IT BECAUSE I JUST FELT LIKE THIS WOULD WORK???? LOL IDK ITS OKAY IF YOU HATE IT.  
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A LOVELY DAY AND I LOVE YOU.

The next day Josh practically jumped out of bed. He glanced at the clock as he pulled on a tee-shirt with the sleeves cut off. 6:30. A.M. Well he hoped Tyler was an early riser because if he wasn’t he was probably going to be pissed off. Josh yanked on his pants, socks, then shoes and sprinted out of the door grabbing his bike and taking off down the road towards the woods.

He rode in silence then veered off the road and into the woods, his bike bouncing up and down on the uneven ground. He was about thirty feet from Tyler’s house when he heard laughter and shouting. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no.

“Hiya Joshua! Have ya met Blurryface yet?”

More laughter. Josh forced himself to calm down. If they shoved him into the house again it wouldn’t matter. He was fine.  
They all crowded around Josh and his bike and one of the tallest kids whispered to a child that looked like he could be his brother, Josh only caught snatches of words.

“Go knock… sacrifice… scare him “

Josh was having a tough time holding back laughter. Then they grabbed him and started to drag him towards the house and he started to get slightly nervous. What if they hurt him?

Now he was panicking.

He squirmed against the hands around his arms and chest, trying to get them to let go.

They didn’t.

They stopped in front of the door of Tyler’s house and the young kid from before ran up and knocked on the door.  
Josh’s heels were digging trenches in the ground as he kicked trying to push himself back away from the door. A kid with puffy cheeks and lots of pimples walked out of the house carrying a knife. He had a ski mask on but Josh could still make out his facial features. Huge nose, greasy hair down to his shoulders. Knife. Very large knife. A few kids snickered as the kid took a few steps down from the door and started to move towards Josh.  
“What were you doing in my house?”

He was purposefully making his voice as deep as he could and it sounded ridiculous. But he continued to walk closer and closer to Josh, wielding his large knife. It looked like a kitchen knife. Like the kind, you use for vegetables. Not flesh.

“I'm going to spill your blood.”

He was standing over Josh staring at him, grinning. His teeth were an almost orange color. Ick.

Josh squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to breathe in through his mouth and out through his nose. Inhale. Exhale. Don't panic.

“I don't think I can let you do that.”

Josh opened his eyes and smirked.

Tyler.

A few of the younger kids screamed and ran off, while the older ones were hesitant. They wanted to believe that they were seeing the real Blurryface but at the same time, they were skeptical.

Ski-mask snarled at Tyler, greasy hair sticking to the back of his neck,  
“We can do whatever we want. You don't scare us. You're just some homeless jackass, so scram.”

Tyler’s lips formed a perfect O as he raised his eyebrows,

“Really? How do you want me to prove that you're in my forest? That you're in my yard? That you’re threatening MY friend?”

Ski-mask snorted and looked down at Josh, pointing at him with his vegetable knife,  
“You’re friends with this piece of shit? If you really are Blurry, then why are you friends with this faggot?”  
Tyler looked angry. He stormed down the front steps of his house and marched up to Ski-mask, red eyes and all, “Leave me alone. Leave him alone. Go away, right now.”

Ski-mask looked about three shades paler, “Y-your eyes are r-red!”

  
Tyler’s lips curled over his teeth as he smiled, “Yes they are. And if you don't leave right now the ground is going to be painted the same shade, with your blood.”

Josh noted that Ski-mask looked like he was going to piss himself.

Ski-mask squinted, “But how do I know that it's really you?”

Tyler let out an exasperated sigh, “You people are always so damn skeptical.”

Then he closed his eyes, mumbled a few unintelligible words and then went silent. Then he leaned in close, screamed as loud as he could and Ski-mask bolted.

\---  
They were alone.  
And Tyler was rolling on the ground in hysterics. He was laughing so hard he was crying.  
“Josh! Did you see his face? Oh God. I'm dying, I'm actually dying. Nothing will ever be as funny as that moment, I swear.”

Josh grinned his knees hugged to his chest. They were sitting in Tyler's room on his bed. His room was pretty small, dark curtains covered the window and made the room cool. His room was filled with a random assortment of things. Stacks of loose papers, a worn ukulele sitting in the corner, an overflowing garbage bin, filled with empty cans of RedBull and crumpled sheets of notebook paper, mason jars full of buttons, pens, and wilting flowers.  
Kind of a mess and very interesting.

Just like Tyler.

“So Joshie, why’d ya come to Pine View?”

Josh groaned and flopped onto his stomach, face stuffed in a pillow.

Tyler flopped on top of Josh's back and ran his fingers through the purple curls on the back of Josh's neck, making him shiver.

  
Tyler pulled his hand back, unsure.

  
Josh nudged him with his elbow, "No keep doing that. It feels nice."  
Fingers tangled back in hair, bodies radiating heat.

"My family just moves around a lot. My dad changes jobs really often."

Tyler nodded rolled off of Josh moving so they were now both on their backs, laying next to each other.

They let silence enveloped the two of them for a few minutes before Tyler nudged him and whispered, "Josh."  
Josh rolled to his side and looked into those coffee eyes, before closing his own eyes, feeling at peace, "Yeah Tyler?"

He felt Tyler's lips bump his cheek and he held his breath. His heart was ready to jump out of his chest and move to Brazil.

"Josh, Josh, Josh."

"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler."

Arms wrapped around torso's, feet nudging feet, hands cradling the backs of necks.

"Josh?"

Josh wanted to actually slap Tyler,

"Tyler?"

Crooked grin, "Can I kiss you?"

"Took you long enough to ask, asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked this! im going to be more focused on the like one chapter au's and stuff because they're easier and not as stressful as trying to write an entire fic and like make it interesting to read. im totally not abandoning the idea of longer fics though! im just taking a break for a while. i will definitely finish my march to the sea fic soon, hopefully! :D Hope you guys like everything im putting out!


End file.
